Rebecca's Gift
by chocolate365
Summary: Here you go, Rebecca! Your Christmas SS gift is a short little Harry Potter Marauder-era story starring you! Hope you like it! Merry Christmas!


**Rebecca,**

**You were my Secret Santa person. So, I'm new at the whole SS thing, but I love to write. So I decided, why not? I'll make you the star in a Harry Potter fanfiction. I love Harry Potter, so it was fun to write! I hope you like it, and Merry Christmas!**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rebecca's head jerked upward at the sound of the carriage's door opening. A pair of bright green eyes peeked in.

She smiled. She knew those eyes. "Hey, Lily."

Lily Evans, Rebecca's best friend, smiled and stepped into the train's compartment. She was carrying her pet owl and her trunk.

"Hey, Rebecca. Sorry I'm late. Potter stopped me twice to ask what my plans were this evening, and I tried to talk to Sev, but he went off with some of his Slytherin friends." Lily sighed.

Rebecca didn't like the sound of this. "Is Potter going to—?"

"I don't think he'll join us in the train, by the way Remus was scolding him, but you never know," Lily replied, knowing her train of thought. "Remus apologized for him, and Sirius just kind of laughed at me." Lily made a face.

"So how's Angel doing?" Rebecca peeked at Lily's snowy owl. Angel was preening herself and ignoring the two girls.

"Pretty well. She's been acting like a spoiled princess lately. How about Leo?" Lily was referring to Rebecca's own owl. Leo was a barn owl with beautiful brown feathers.

"He still thinks he's the king," Rebecca laughed. "He's been flirting a lot lately. So be warned if he starts in on Angel."

The two friends laughed just in time for the compartment's door to swing open again. This time, four people entered the room.

Remus was frowning and tugging on Potter's arm. "James, honestly. You've already bugged her twice. It's the first freaking day of fourth year. Can't you lay off?"

Potter ignored him and studied the two girls. They were both silent now, and watching him with distaste. If Rebecca had to be honest with herself, she didn't really mind Potter—he was actually an okay guy—but he did bother Lily all the time, and Lily did not like him. So she was loyal to her best friend.

"Oi, Evans," he said loudly, "you never answered my question earlier."

Lily ground her teeth together. "What do you mean, Potter?"

"I asked what you're doing tonight," Potter said easily. "You never answered my question."

"None of your business," Lily growled. She turned away. "So what are you looking forward to once we reach Hogwarts, Rebecca?"

Sirius winked at her. Sirius and Rebecca were actually friends, so Rebecca had to control the urge to laugh. Lily looked angry, Potter looked crestfallen, Remus looked annoyed, Peter looked scared, and Sirius was winking. She couldn't handle it. She laughed.

Of course, that got Sirius laughing. Everyone stared at the two and slowly began to smile. Finally Rebecca's giggles subsided.

"Sorry," she told Lily, "but that was too much." She grinned.

After a while, the train finally pulled into the station and they began shuffling out. On their way up to the carriages, Sirius fell into step beside Rebecca.

"Hey, Rebecca," he said in a low voice, "I need your help. James wants me to help him ask Lily out tonight—he's got this elaborate scheme planned—but I don't want to. So can you come up with some excuse to help me out of doing it? Like tell him I have to clean McGonagall's classroom walls or something?"

"Sure, I'll think of something," Rebecca promised. She wasn't sure what, but she wanted to help him out.

"Thanks, Becca," he said, tousling her hair and stepping up to catch up with Potter. Lily moved from behind and fell into step with her.

"What did Sirius want?"

"He wants me to think up an excuse for him tonight so he doesn't have to help Potter ask you out," Rebecca laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll think of something."

They entered the hallway to the Great Hall. Rebecca breathed in the aroma of plum pudding, turkey, and other feast delights. She smiled. She'd missed Hogwarts.

As she and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, she spied the first years standing awkwardly at the entrance. Rebecca noted their scared faces and smiled, remembering her own Sorting. The Hat had almost plopped her in Ravenclaw, but she'd been finally placed in Gryffindor with Lily.

After the Sorting ceremony, Rebecca noticed Potter heading their way. Remus looked like he'd given up, and Sirius was tagging along with a smirk. Peter just followed along behind them silently, like he always did.

Potter slid into the seat opposite the two girls and proceeded to pour himself some cranberry juice. He winked at a second-year girl a couple places away and she turned away giggling. Lily sighed in annoyance as the rest of the Marauders sat.

"So, lads, you ready for our big plans tonight?" Potter grinned at his friends. Remus sighed and Peter nodded enthusiastically. Sirius turned to give Rebecca his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Um, Sirius can't join you for whatever you're doing tonight," Rebecca blurted.

Potter eyed her curiously. "Why can't he?"

"Because…uh, he's…um…" Rebecca's voice trailed off as she looked at Sirius desperately. He only stared at her hopefully.

"Because he's going on a date!" Rebecca finished without thinking. It was the first thing that popped into her head.

"Really? With who?" Remus asked interestedly, glancing at Sirius. Sirius only looked at him blankly.

"With…uh, me!" Rebecca blurted again. She slapped a hand over her mouth. What had she done?

Lily was looking at her amusedly, and Potter, Remus, and Peter looked surprised. A smile was playing at Sirius's mouth.

"What?" Potter looked astonished. "You never told me you fancied her, mate!"

"Uh, yeah," Sirius finally began to pick it up. "Um, we're gonna just take a walk around Hogwarts…chat…and maybe, uh…y'know, do some snogging."

Although Rebecca knew it was just to allay any suspicions in Potter's mind, (and that was the way Sirius usually talked about his dates), she still went beet red. Of course they'd probably end up just hiding from the Marauders and talking for awhile. Oh, what a mess she'd made!

"Well, congrats, mate," Remus said with a laugh. "I always knew you two would end up together." There was a suspicious grin on Remus's face, though, and Rebecca suspected he knew more than he was letting on.

"Um, yeah! See you guys later!" Rebecca called, dragging Lily away from the mess.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I panicked!"

"Still, it's pretty funny!"

Lily was rolling around on her bed in laughter, and Rebecca was trying to maintain that she'd just panicked on the spot.

"Lily, seriously! What do I do?"

"Go snog him, I suppose. He's good-looking, at least, even if he is Potter's best friend. I'm sure you'll have a lovely time." Lily snickered.

"Not helping! We're not gonna kiss or even hold hands!" Rebecca's face was buried in pillows. She hadn't felt this embarrassed in a long time. What had she done?

"Calm down. It's just a date. It doesn't even have to last long. Just be yourself and have fun," Lily assured her.

Rebecca stared at Lily. "You're making it sound like a real date."

"Isn't it?"

"NO!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Erm, hey," Sirius said awkwardly as Rebecca approached him. Both of them ignored Potter's catcalls. "So where d'you want to go?"

"Uh, I don't care. We can just go wherever." Rebecca replied.

So they walked out of the Common Room, still ignoring Potter, and Lily was a pile of laughter on the floor. Rebecca was certain she was already strawberry red.

Once they were out of sight, Sirius grabbed her hand. "C'mon!"

"Wait! Where are we going?" Rebecca yelled as he pulled her along. Sirius didn't answer; he was too busy cackling to himself.

"Here we are," Sirius finally stopped, satisfied. They were next to the Astronomy tower.

"Why are we here?" Rebecca whispered.

"Watch," Sirius replied with a mischievous grin.

From the bottom, Potter emerged with Peter and an unwilling Remus. "James, honestly-"

"C'mon, Moony, you promised," Potter wheedled. So the three trudged toward the entrance and started setting up a…net?

"What on earth are they doing?" Rebecca whispered, dumbfounded.

Sirius snickered. "This was his plan-we dress up like criminals and 'kidnap' Lily while he comes in to save the day." He could barely contain suppressed laughter.

After the net was set up, Rebecca couldn't take it anymore. "We've got to do something! Poor Lily!"

"Exactly," Sirius said so calmly Rebecca was startled.

"What?"

"I don't like it. The thing is, James really does like Lily. But he's not used to rejection, and doesn't quite know how to handle it. So he tries these elaborate things to get her to change her mind, but Lily's just as stubborn as he is. Sometimes, James goes overboard when all he really needs to do is be himself." Sirius looked at Rebecca grimly. "We gotta stop him."

"But how?"

His face grew mischievous again. "He's gonna catch a ghost instead."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rebecca looked distastefully at the white dress she wore, smeared with fake blood. "You know Potter's not scared of ghosts, right? We've got several wandering around the school."

"You're not just any ghost," Sirius said, perfecting the bloody smears on Rebecca's face and dark eye makeup so she was unrecognizable. "You're the Wailing Witch, the girl who was hanged the day of her wedding for being suspected of a witch."

"Nice, considering I actually am a witch," Rebecca snickered. She admired her costume. This was some date.

"Alright. Here we go." Sirius placed the Floating Spell on her, and gave her thumbs-up. "You gotta go now, before Lily gets here. Good luck!"

So Rebecca floated out toward the entrance of the Astronomy tower, where she knew the trap was. Logically, the net should go right through a ghost, so she had a small dagger to cut the net when it settled on her.

She heard excited whispers and then, the net was falling.

She looked up and let out a horrible wail.

"WHO DARES?" she screamed, cutting the net swiftly and staring angrily. "WHO DARES TO CAPTURE THE WAILING WITCH?"

Cue Sirius's entrance.

"James!" he shouted, skidding around the side of the tower. "James, there's a new ghost heading toward your trap! A dangerous one, called-" he halted at the sight of Rebecca. She had to hand it to him, he was a great actor.

"The Wailing Witch," he whimpered.

Potter and the others had fallen back, and were staring at Rebecca in pure terror. Something was flickering in Remus's eyes, but Rebecca wasn't concerned about that now.

"ALL WHO EVER IMPRISON THE WAILING WITCH WILL DIE!" Rebecca screamed, floating toward them and taking out her wand.

"S-stay away!" Potter shrieked, and fumbled in his robes for his wand. When he couldn't find it, he gave up and started to run.

"Run, James! Run!" Sirius screamed, pulling a petrified Peter onto his feet. Remus followed them. All were screaming.

Rebecca floated there for a few more minutes wailing, then took her leave. She was supposed to meet Sirius in a classroom in a few minutes.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"That was brilliant!"

Sirius was still laughing as he walked alongside her. They'd taken off all the makeup and fake blood, and Rebecca had changed. They were heading back to the common room.

"They were terrified. I think Peter peed himself a little. You were great! Best prank ever!" Sirius doubled over laughing, and Rebecca grinned. That had been fun.

Outside the common room, Sirius paused. "That's the weirdest, best date I've been on," he said, laughing a little. "Thanks."

He kissed her forehead and went through the painting.

Rebecca stood there, frozen, for a few moments. Wha…?

She shook herself and entered the common room.

"Nice disguise," a voice whispered. Rebecca turned to face Remus. "Almost had me fooled. I guessed you two weren't actually on a date." he winked and walked away.

Lily then bounded up to her. "Rebecca! Did you hear? Potter and the others were attacked by an evil ghost called the Wailing Witch while you were on your date! Rebecca? Rebecca, are you listening?"

She wasn't anymore. Sirius had caught her eye, and he winked at her. She blushed.

Well, it ought to be an interesting year at Hogwarts, anyway.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**THE END!**

**Rebecca, I apologize…I don't know your House. I just placed you in Gryffindor because it was easier that way. I also have no idea if you liked Sirius as a love interest. I did my best.**

**Did you like it?**

**I also apologize because the ending was rushed and to be honest I am not happy with this 100 percent. I wanted it to be longer and better quality, but I couldn't with such short time. Sorry about that.**

**Anywho, Merry Christmas (or is it Happy Christmas in England…? Idk) and I hope your year was great. :D**

**Bye now.**


End file.
